Surprise! The Mission
Characters *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wawabowser *Voice #1 *Voice #2 Script Scene 1 In the secret lab underneath Bowser's Castle, Bowser and Wawabowser are finally facing off against one another. Bowser is in his UFO, shooting Wawabowser with the UFO's laser cannon, and Wawabowser is sporadically spitting fire and blocking the lasers with his arm, which is already bruised and has begun to bleed. WAWABOWSER: Grrrr...I won't give up this easily. Come out and fight me like a man... BOWSER: Hah! Why should I? WAWABOWSER: ...Turtle cow. BOWSER: WHAT?! Oh, that does it. I am going to personally clobber you myself! Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. has grabbed the walkie-talkie and hid under a desk in the lab. BOWSER: OK, I'm ready. Junior, you can take the UFO. Get out and keep it safe. BOWSER JR.: OK, Dad! Kick his butt! Bowser Jr. hops into the UFO and flies away as the real showdown begins. Scene 2 Bowser Jr.'s UFO flies out of Bowser's Castle and hovers above the sky. BOWSER JR.: Whew. I should be safe here. Suddenly, two voices are heard over the walkie-talkie. The first one is the voice from before, but the second one is new and entirely different. It is just as distorted, but the two voices are clearly not identical. VOICE #1: Well, have we accomplished the mission? VOICE #2: Not yet. Making him was only the first phase. Now we need him to take out Bowser. BOWSER JR.: Huh? Who's gonna take out Bowser? VOICE #1: Whoops. Forgot to turn off the walkie-talkie. VOICE #2: Well, turn it off, moron! We don't want anyone to hear us on the other end. A bleep is heard as the two mysterious individuals sign off. BOWSER JR.: Wait! Who are you guys! Why do you wanna take out Bowser? There is no response. BOWSER JR.: Grr...I've got to get to the bottom of this! I'm gonna go find Daddy. Scene 3 Meanwhile, in the secret laboratory, Bowser and Wawabowser are pummelling each other with all their might. BOWSER: Imposter! How did you get in here? WAWABOWSER: I was made in here. BOWSER: What?! Wawabowser leans back, winds up a punch, and tries to hit Bowser in the face, but Bowser counters with a punch of his own. Their fists collide as Wawabowser staggers backward, leaping into the air and landing on Bowser with a Butt Pound. However, at the last second, Bowser retreats into his spiky shell just as Wawabowser lands on it. WAWABOWSER: Argh! The pain! BOWSER: Wow, what a wuss. WAWABOWSER: Shut up! I was made to be perfect in every way, in this very growth chamber! BOWSER: Huh? You were made in this lab? WAWABOWSER: That's right. Your son did it. Bowser roars with rage and spits fire at Wawabowser, who retaliates with his own blast of flame. The combined flames ignite some Bob-Ombs lying in front of Wawabowser, and they explode in his face. Wawabowser is knocked against the wall and slumps to the floor, groaning. BOWSER: Hah! I did it! Who's "perfect in every way" now, buddy?! Suddenly, Bowser Jr. flies into the lab in his UFO and hops out. BOWSER JR.: Daddy, Daddy! I figured out-- BOWSER: YOU! Is it true that you made this thing in my secret lab? BOWSER JR.: Kind of... BOWSER: Go to your room right now. You're grounded. BOWSER JR.: But... BOWSER: NOW! While Bowser is yelling at Bowser Jr., Wawabowser crawls to the UFO and climbs into it. BOWSER JR.: Waaah! You never let me do anything! Bowser Jr. runs out of the lab, crying, as Wawabowser flies away in the UFO. BOWSER: Hey! Get back here! WAWABOWSER: Oh, don't worry. You haven't seen the last of me. The End Trivia Bowser's fight with Wawabowser in this episode was inspired by Bowser's fight with Dark Bowser in Mario and Luigi: Are Pie Gee 3*.